Lucario
| textcolor=black| name='Lucario'| jname=(ルカリオ Rucario)| image=448Lucario.png| ndex=448| evofrom=Riolu| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= loo-CAR-ee-oh | hp=70| atk=110| def=70| satk=115| sdef=70| spd=90| total=525| species=Aura Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=44.5 lbs.| ability=Steadfast *Inner Focus| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Lucario (ルカリオ Lucario) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high happiness during the day. Lucario are usually very polite and modest. Some can even talk, using Telepathy, are very powerful, and are considered by many the strongest Fighting-Type Pokémon in the games. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Appearance Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Lucario looks like some what dog/wolf like Pokémon. Also a kangroo in some points. Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Lucario is a very strong Pokémon and Paradise Kingdom's Riolu is so strong that if it evolved into Lucario it would be the strongest Lucario. However, Paradise Kingdom's Riolu can't evolve. Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only Sir Aaron's Lucario has been shown to do so and only through telepathy. Lucario have a high attack stats and is very fast. In Anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in''' Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line!' and' A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. It is also The Champion's Pokémon, Cynthia. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Unbeatable (Advanced Battle)," "Battle Frontier," and "Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the Pokémon movie ''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where he appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for his old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped him in his Aura staff which made him think that Sir Aaron had betrayed him. Voiced By: '''Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa/ English: Sean Schemmel In Game Lucario's first game appearance was in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, (only 4 appear in thegame: Maylene's, Riley's, and Cynthia's, and the trainer's (If evolved), but other can be seen through trade) but it appears to be a late Hoenn Pokémon because it was in the movie Pokémon:Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and it was mentioned as one of the greats explorers by Alakazam (the leader of team ACT Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar in Mystery Dungeon Blue and Red Rescue Team. It is only obtainable by evolving a Riolu. There is only one Egg from which Riolu evolves in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, which is given to you by a trainer called Riley upon completing the Iron Island maze and defeating the Galactic Grunts. It evolves through Happiness in the daytime (4am - 8pm). In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Lucario is seen as the greatest rescue leader of all time, and has become a legend. The top rank in the game is known as the Lucario rank. He is a playable Pokemon in Explorers of Sky by Evolving Riolu. However, he has no role in the main plot unlike in the original version. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Lucario| diamond=It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech.| pearl=By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.| platinum=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile.| heartgold=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| soulsilver=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| }} Level Up Moves *Moves in Bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. TM/HM Moves *Moves in bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. Battle Sprites Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is unlocked by meeting him in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of his attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, he does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but he uses his down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - Extremespeed (called Agility in some cases) *Down Special - Double Team (called Counter in some cases) *Final Smash - Aura Storm Lucario's appearance in the story mode The Subspace Emissary is fairly late in the game. Lucario meditates atop an icy peak when he is approached by Meta Knight, who has climbed the mountain alongside the Ice Climbers to reach his stolen ship the Halberd, which is approaching. Lucario challenges Meta-Knight to a fight, but the two of them become friends afterwards, and Lucario joins Meta-Knight in Infiltrating the Halberd, where he discovers Solid Snake hiding in a cardboard box. Meta Knight then gets ready to fight Snake, but Lucario senses that Snake is a good guy, and halts Meta Knight from attacking Snake. Lucario also senses enemies nearby and Snake quickly joins the duo. Lucario is next seen fighting a false Peach and a false Zelda made from shadow bugs. Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake defeat the false princesses and set the real ones free. Lucario also aids Fox, Falco, Zelda, Peach, and Snake battle Duon on the Halberd bridge while Meta Knight tries to reclaim the ship. Known Trainers With a Lucario * Sir Aaron * Maylene * Cynthia * Riley Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario. Since it is a -Type Pokémon, Lucario's physique may be have a resemblance to Anubis. It is also based off a dog or a wolf. Trivia * Lucario is the second non-legendary Pokémon to be in a central role in a Pokémon movie, the first being Unown and the third being Zoroark. *Lucario is the only Pokémon (other than the Cubone and its evolved form, Marowak) to learn a bone-based attack. *Lucario is the second playable Pokémon to speak human language, the first being Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the English version of the game removed Mewtwo's spoken lines). *Lucario is the first and only Pokémon so far to be a - -type. *Lucario is a hard boss in Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. He Appears in the mission: "Get the Blue Gem!". *It is also the only non-legendary Boss Pokemon to guard a Gem. *Lucario is one of the few Pokemon on the movies that die. The first was Celebi in Pokemon 4 Ever, but was later brough back to life by many other Celebi. The second was Latios on Pokemon: Heroes (however, he was seen flying with Latias at the end credits) and Lucario was the third. Darkrai was apparently the fourth (but it was seen standing on top of a tower during the final seconds of The Rise of Darkrai). *When Lucario was first released, many people thought it was Mewthree. *Its design is very similiar to the Egyptian god of death, Anubis. Gallery. Awesome Sir Aaron.png|Lucario (anime) Brawl Lucario.png Lucario!.png Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon